<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick with virus by LittleGuinea25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321524">Sick with virus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25'>LittleGuinea25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COVID-19, F/F, Fluff, Worry, being sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We can have plans until one event destroys it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahri/Leona (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick with virus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The timing of the pandemic has not been very good. People panicked and were afraid to leave the house. Friends grew apart and families fell into conflict. Times were hard and required a lot of sacrifices. However, the virus could be defeated by following the sanitary regulations.</p><p>Ahri and Leona were sitting at home talking by candlelight. Ahri wanted to do something romantic for her lover, so she prepared a gourmet dinner and bought champagne. They were sitting on the balcony, a light breeze danced around the candle flame.</p><p>Leona took a deep sip of her champagne and smiled "You really made an effort. Dinner was delicious. I didn't know you knew Piltover recipes" She set down the glass.</p><p>Ahri smiled sheepishly "I wanted to treat you to something nice. I know you've been summoned more than once and had to go through rough battles..." She took a sip of the champagne "So I thought that at least at home you should relax and get a well-deserved rest"</p><p>Leona smiled and taking her lover's hand, she kissed it "I can't believe I got to be with such goddess" Ahri blushed "I love you so much"</p><p>Ahri wrapped her tail around Leona "I love you too. Can you imagine we're getting married in two weeks?" She blushed at the thought of that.</p><p>"I still can't believe this. Such honour..." Her eyes were full of love and Ahri felt her heart swell with happiness. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have Leona as her one and only. </p><p>The vixen sat next to her fiancee and hugged her. She rested her head on Leona's shoulder and sighed. She looked at the sky where stars were shining brightly. She pointed out a few constellations. She and her lover were also watching a meteor shower. Despite the harsh conditions the world fell into, nature kept showing humanity its beauty. Too bad it was so little appreciated. But maybe one day people will learn to understand how important nature is and will cherish it instead of destroying it.</p><p>Leona heard her lover whisper something sleepily and she smiled. She wrapped her arms around Ahri and lifted her, bridal style. The vixen blushed.</p><p>"Thank you..." She whispered softly.</p><p>Leona only nodded before carrying her love to their bedroom and onto a bed. She gently placed her lover before stepping back and heading to the bathroom. After a short while, she left the bathroom and lied down next to Ahri who wasted no time and cuddled close. </p><p>"G'night, sweetie. Thank you for the nice evening" She whispered quietly.</p><p>Leona smiled at her "Of course, Ahri" SHe closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>It was early in the morning when Ahri was awakened by a strange sound. It was early morning when a strange noise from the other side of the bed woke her. She lazily opened her eyes and looked at her fiancée. Leona looked terrible. Sweat ran down her face and she could barely breathe. She was squeezing the sheet so tight her knuckles were white.</p><p>Ahri quickly sat up "Leona? Leona, what's wrong? Sweetie!" She touched her fiancee's shoulder and shook her gently.</p><p>Leona groaned in pain and coughed "I... I don't... feel too good..." She coughed again but it was raspier.</p><p>Ahri wasted no time and reached for the thermometer. She placed in Leona's mouth and waited. After a minute or so she took it and looked at it. 39,2. She grabbed her holo-phone and dialled the number. </p><p>"Summoner's Emergency Call, how we may help you?"</p><p>"Hello? My fiancee, Leona, she has a terrible cough and a high fever! Please, do something!"</p><p>Silence answered on the other side of the phone. The operator was silent for a long moment and then asked "Is your partner breathing heavily and coughing very hard?"</p><p>Ahri panicked "Yes but..."</p><p>"I'm sending an ambulance to you and your girlfriend. Please, don't leave your house unless told"</p><p>"What? What's goin' on, why...?"</p><p>"Just do as I say, madame. The paramedics will explain everything to you"</p><p>The connection with the emergency number operator is terminated. Ahri didn't know what was happening. Why was this man so scared?</p><p>Leona began to cough and breathe with great difficulty. She grabbed her chest and groaned. It was getting worse and worse with her. She was breathing with great difficulty and sweat was running down her face. Ahri heard her mutter something that she has lost her sense of smell and taste.</p><p>"Hang in there, sweetie. Help is coming..." She whispered.</p><p>When the rescuers arrived, Ahri was shocked. They were dressed in masks and protective suits. They told her to step away and took Leona to the ambulance. Ahri wanted to go with them but was forbidden to do so. She was ordered to stay at home and under no circumstances leave the house. She wanted to scream out of helplessness. What was happening? Why all these security procedures? Was her fiancée sick with... but no. It is impossible! Is she sick with Covid-19? But how? After all, they comply with the restrictions issued by the Ministry of Health! So by what miracle?!</p><p>The door of the ambulance closed and it left for the hospital. She began to be afraid and wondering how she and Leona could get infected. After all, they did not go anywhere and avoided contact with people. They indeed met one acquaintance, but this... Hold on... he was coughing and sneezing but was certain it was just a bad case of cold... God-damn it!<br/>She quickly picked up the phone and called the health department. She felt bad reporting on a good friend, but she had no choice. It was better for her and for others.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>In the meantime, Leona was hospitalized in solitary confinement. Her condition deteriorated minute by minute. She was on a respirator. The drip was connected to her hand and she was put into a pharmacological coma. The doctors who looked after her health wore protective coveralls and specialized masks. Leona laid motionless, the fever still high. Doctors tried to cool her down somehow, but it didn't do much. Her condition was bad.</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Ahri sat down on the couch and started crying. <br/>It's been seven hours now and she hasn't gotten any news from the hospital about Leona. How long can one person be tested? It was ridiculous. On the other hand, if her assumptions are correct, Leona was ill with serious illness... She was afraid to think about it.</p><p>After all, they had so many plans. Get married and go to celebrate their honeymoon in Piltover. Explore sequoia forests, bathe in the sea, climb mountain peaks... and now? It all went to hell. But Leona is more important than journeys and marriage. She just prayed to whoever was listening that Leona would feel better.<br/>She gripped the charm tighter. Let her recover. Let her be safe and sound...<br/>She tried to stop the tears but they wouldn't stop gathering at her eyes. She reached for a napkin and blew her nose. Please, let her be ok... please, let her be ok... Please, let her be ok!<br/>Black thoughts raced in her head. What if Leona dies? What if her condition worsens? What if she dies there alone and she won't be able to tell her how much she loves her? Her fear almost paralyzed her. She expected the doctor to tell her that Leona was dead. That she died from the virus...</p><p>The phone broke her out of her thoughts. She got up quickly and answered. It was the attending physician.</p><p>"Hello, Miss Ahri?"</p><p>She gulped "Yes, on the speaker. How is she?"</p><p>"I've got two news, one good and one bad" Ahri clenched her teeth. Please, God. Let it not be what she feared the most... "Good news is, we gave Miss Leon a trial vaccine. It should work soon. The bad news is you and your loved one must stay at home in quarantine"</p><p>Ahri took a deep breath. She didn't know she was holding it until now "So, my fiancee is gonna live...?"</p><p>"We're not 100% sure, but the chances are very high. The vaccine did work in other patients so that shouldn't be a problem here either" the voice on the phone was soothing "Please, don't worry, Madam. We're doing everything we can"</p><p>Ahri nodded and put down the phone. What a relief. She was so afraid for her lover. She wouldn't want Leona to die. What would she do without her? She'd probably fall into a deep depression... But she needed to believe that everything will be fine. It must be...</p><p>"And it will be" She told herself. </p><p>------------------------------</p><p>Three weeks later Leona was released from the hospital but she still couldn't go out or leave the house. And that was fine with her. That meant she could be with Ahri all alone. She wasn't going to complain. </p><p>"Bless you" Ahri whispered softly "How you feelin'?</p><p>"You're here so I feel much better" Leona chuckled hoarsely. </p><p>They had to postpone the wedding date, but it didn't bother them. The most important thing was for Leona to recover completely.<br/>The vaccine turned out to be good because it weakened the virus enough that Solari could breathe freely. She regained the taste and smell so it was getting better and better with her. The virus was gone from her system. Now only a sore throat and sneezing were left. Now the symptoms resembled those of a moderate cold. Runny nose and aching throat.</p><p>"Achoo!"</p><p>"Bless you again!"</p><p>Leona smiled weakly "I am already blessed. I have you..." She took Ahri's hand and kissed it. Leona always knew what to say to make Ahri feel loved and appreciated. She had her ways with words "I am very happy that you're here. With me" She rasped. </p><p>The fox woman sat next to her lover and hugged her. She nuzzled at the crook of Leona's neck and placed a kiss there. She felt the Solari shiver and smiled. Those three weeks without her lover were like a nightmare. She couldn't visit her loved in the hospital but, luckily, Caitlyn was kind enough to give them two powerful communicators so they could talk. </p><p>Leona wrapped her arms around Ahri and hugged her closer. She was extremely glad to be back. And to be almost completely healthy. She didn't really trust these experimental vaccines, but they worked wonders. She felt better within a few days.</p><p>"Achoo!" She almost fell from the couch which caused Ahri to giggle.</p><p>Ahri pulled Leona close to her. She kissed her cheek tenderly "Bless you, love" She wrapped her tail around Leona.</p><p>Leona smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her neck "Won't you get tired of saying bless you? You know, judging by how often I sneeze... Achoo!" If it wasn't for Ahri's tail, she'd fall to the ground. She blew her nose rather loudly. </p><p>Ahri rolled her eyes playfully "Oh please" She snuggled close and wrapped one of the blankets around herself and Leona. She cuddled close and sighed contently. She took Leona's hand in hers and laced their fingers together. She glanced at the TV where the speaker was telling about forthcoming weather. Sunny with low humidity. Shame they couldn't go out. However, she didn't feel like paying a fine for breaking the quarantine. Being at home with her loved one was enough for her. The three weeks Leona was in the hospital were very hard for her. Constant worry, no visiting her Leona... it was bothersome. Very much so.</p><p>Ahri looked at Leona who was slowly dozing off, her breathing deep and slow. <br/>The vixen grinned at that and pushed Leona onto the couch while straddling her. She used one of her tails to put it under Leona's head to act as a pillow...<br/>Leona opened her eye and noticed how Ahri was nestling on top of her, arms wrapping around her. She placed her arms around Ahri and pulled her close who leaned into the hug.</p><p>"Achoo!"</p><p>"Bless you!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>